User talk:BlazingStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Change 123 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Change123 Father.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 21:32, 6 May 2010 Re:Thanx No problem, thanks for your help also. We need 2-3 more articles to not be considred abandoned!! ^^ Trinia 20:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank You ^^ I know, looks like he created multiple accounts. It's summer, I guess he/she is bored. I'm thinking of asking .zero or having you or me adopt this wiki to gain admin rights. Trinia 02:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome! So now what? I already asked .zero for adminship, and he hasn't replied yet. So there's nothing left to do but to adopt. I I know how to do it, so...how about it? Do you want to ask the wiki officials for dual adminship for both of us? -BlazingStar (My talk) 21:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright Adopt Away! I'm really sure you would make a great admin, but even though I lack experience I want to try helping you as best I can (It's a lot of work and I wouldn't want you to do all of it alone). On a side note I got Sahra and Naada mixed up so I moved, which created a redrict, so I just gave into deleting it and starting over :( what a mess, sorry I'll do better next time and make sure to think first. Trinia 02:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adopting! Yeah, I saw that. That's all right. The joys of being on a new wiki, I find, is that you can mess up and it's no big deal. Trust me, you're forgiven. :D I just have a bit of admin experience from being on the Hellsing Wiki, but I even though you say you lack experience, I think you're a big help anyway! That being said, shall l go ask for co-adminship then? -BlazingStar (My talk) 03:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Co-adminship? Sigh.. I thought you be mad, thanks for understanding ^^, of course I would like to share adminship with you, lets get to work (tommorow it's nightime for me) Trinia 03:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! Sure, tomorrow then! It's nighttime for me, too. LOL...G'night. ^_^ -BlazingStar (My talk) 03:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has active admins, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 23:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Re:We Got It! Yeah\(^-^)/, I'm so excited! Summers here for me already, so do you got any ideas yet to improve the wiki? I don't mind do any work you don't have time for. I'll work on editing the pics for the infoboxes- though I really want to find a colored pic somewhere. Trinia 01:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 123 Go! You sound pumped up! It looks wonderful, no more blue W, *gives cookie for achievement* I"ll work hard too <3 Trinia 23:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Trinia/BlazingStar: Just a quick message to thank you both for helping out with this wiki. After I created it, I quickly discovered I wouldn’t have much time for it, and was afraid it would die. I’m just grateful there are other fans out there. Anyhow, it seems like you two have got things covered. I’m going to remove my name from the front page and take my leave. Best of luck, .zero 18:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Volume Tables Thank you! for doing the table for Volume 2 for me and doing a little fixing. Just eight more to go!! BTW a little late, but congrats for having the Hellsing Wiki be one of the wikis chosen to be on the front page of the Animanga Wiki!! Trinia 07:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Re: Volume Tables' You're welcome! I'd be happy to assist in doing the rest. Thank you for figuring out how to do tables in the first place. LOL, And thanks for the congratulations. It's not that hard, really- you just apply a month beforehand. Someday soon, when this wiki is up to scratch, perhaps we'll submit it to be chosen for the spotlight. --BlazingStar (My talk) 15:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) New look for Wikia Hey, Star-chan what do you think of the new look? I'm the type who doesn't like major changes, but i'll adjust. The Bar on the side is on top now!! Do you think we should change the skin for Change 123 Wiki? What colors, maybe we could use a picture background, although I don't know how'Trinia 20:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC)' Re Re: Wikia's New Look Sign, so much school work this week and testing this week. It was VERY hard not to procrastinate. But all done, YEAH!! Agreed, having a mixture of red, blue, yellow and black would be so cool. Maybe going in order from Red, Blue, Yellow and then Black. Alright next order of business, Now I don't really know why, but when they shifted it took out our Logo on top!!, its simply Change 123 Wiki on top without the picture of HiFuMi and Motoko. So then do we just re-upload up the Logo with the words of Change 123 wiki on it? Number 3.. is the main page, which I keep forgetting about... P.S. That's a chibi picture I found of Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. I did do a squee when I saw it and then commenced to change by profile picture without a thought. I tend do that often.. ^-^ Also, I just recently decided to try the series after seeing a really short, but awesome AMV from Youtube. Trinia 21:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *o* Change 123 Skin Wow the skin looks really good suites the wiki well. Aah school work... I've been to busy and can't do edits, I'm guessing you to? Happy early Thanksgiving!! *gobble gobble*, yeah Turkey!! Trinia 06:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Change 123 Skin Really, you think it looks okay? I might keep fooling around with it over time, but for now it stays- I'm so glad it meets your approval! ''-salutes- ''I'll happily keep an eye on Change 123 Wiki maintenance wihle you spend time on schoolwork. Happy (early) Turkey Day to you, too! LOL '''P.S. '''I just adore the little (*o*) emoticon. XD --BlazingStar (My talk) 20:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: What About Now I see wikis have something like "Warning spoilers regarding important plot details and ending ahead, read at your own risk." on their front page. Maybe we could do that, so no one feels spoiled. P.S. Yay for, mini Hibiki, Fujiko, and Mikiri, so cute!!. Glad they're not actually gone, but kinda reborn!! Trinia 21:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC)